1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dentifrices and more particularly to a system employing a mixture of conventional toothpaste in combination with a dentifrice preparation having a peroxide compound as an active constituent.
2. Background History
The efficacy of peroxide compounds in oral hygiene has been long recognized. Such compounds have proven useful in the treatment of gingivitis, oral lesions, periodontitis, herpetic stomatitis, oral malodor and also in combatting plaque. Additionally, peroxide compounds have been utilized for oral cosmetic purposes such as tooth whitening. The release of active oxygen from a peroxide dentifrice in the oral cavity is believed to be primarily associated with the exposure of the peroxide to the enzyme catalase.
Problems encountered with respect to providing stable shelf life for such dentifrices were addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,268 issued Jan. 28, 1992 to the assignee of the instant application.
While the abrasive free peroxide based dentifrice formulations disclosed in such patent have proven efficacious for routine oral hygiene and cosmetic purposes, the Applicant has recognized the desirability of accelerating the breakdown of the peroxide compound constituent and the release of oxygen within the oral cavity. The Applicant has also recognized that in recent times, larger proportions of abrasives have been employed in conventional toothpastes. This has resulted in a concomitant increase in the potential for abrasion damage to tooth structure.
A need has been established for providing a system whereby efficacious cleansing of tooth surfaces can be achieved with reduced dentin abrasion levels.